Just a Story
by saoirsegilr
Summary: This is an A/U. Story about magic of love.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in front of my computer, staring at the blank document. I don't know why I had a sudden urge to write this story. Maybe it's because I'm older now and see everything from different perspective, or maybe it's because I'm trying to share some magic of life with the paper. Or whatever can you call a document on the PC… Anyway…

"You know they say that the first love rarely has a happy ending. So let me tell you about my first love. And you can decide it for yourself.

Well, this story started about 12 years ago. I was a second year student at the University of Miami. I wanted to be a doctor. And had a carefully mapped plan to achieve this dream. I…

Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Callie Torres. And I'm famous for forgetting about important things. So… about my dream.

I knew that I wanted to be a doctor, I guess, always. And as Miami was my hometown there was no doubt what University to pick. So I was living my dream. First place in my life was occupied by medicine. And nothing or nobody could take this place. Until one day. It was a beautiful sunny October day. I was sitting under one of the trees on the territory of campus. Quietly reading my book and making notes for the next lecture. When suddenly I heard someone's laughter. I don't know why but at that moment it seemed like the most beautiful sound on the Earth. My head whipped to the right. And I couldn't take a breath. My heart stopped beating for a second, then slammed hard against the ribcage and renewed its run at double rate. And all of this because my eyes saw the most breathtaking, gorgeous woman I've ever saw. This vision was with blonde hair, the most radiant dimpled smile, and her eyes were the color of the calm blue sky. She was walking in the direction of library while talking to someone on the phone. Oh, how I wanted to run to her, ask her name, talk to her. But you need to know that I was very shy person. My only friends were books. And I didn't know a thing about how to make a first move. I was glad for only one thing – I already knew about my attraction to the girls. So my reaction to the gorgeous blonde wasn't shocking. But the sheer force of this reaction was shocking...

So the next week or two I carefully tried to found out who is she. And my hard work was not in vain. She was last year student. Wanted to be a Peds surgeon. And her name was Arizona Robbins. And I still couldn't find courage to meet her. So I did sort of stalkerish thing. Not in obsessive kind of way. Just harmless admiring from the afar. This was going for about a month. Until fate decided to play a joke with me.

It was another beautiful way. I just bought a cup of latte and was making my way to one of the campus buildings. I saw Arizona. She sitting on the bench and it looked like she was trying to solve crossword. I smiled to myself. She looked so cute, biting her lip in thought. I didn't have time to avert my gaze when she suddenly looked me straight in the eyes. I felt like her piercing blue eyes looked right into my soul. Next thing I felt was a tree, which connected with my head and a hot liquid of my latte all over my blouse. I guess it was a very pitiful picture, because Arizona was trying to help me up, while suppressing her laughter. I was embarrassed beyond the word. And grumbled to her something about her owing me a cup of coffee. That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Next couple of months we were inseparable. We could talk to each other about everyone and everything. I was on the cloud 9. She was… everything I ever wanted. Despite her perky bubbly personality of course. Sometimes it was like dealing with 6 years old. But it wasn't annoying at least. It was endearing. And I kept falling in love with her every day.

But how I could tell her this? Again I chickened out. I wasn't going to ruin most important relationship of my life. Even if it was only friendship.

Time flew out of the window and summer came. With summer came her graduation. Arizona was going to The Johns Hopkins Hospital for her residency. I dreaded this moment from the day I met her. But it wasn't in powers to stop the time.

During the ceremony I was looking at her and feeling so proud and so sad at the same time! She will be leaving after the ceremony. And I didn't know how I will live without her constant presence in my life. So after ceremony ended I hugged her and gave her my present. I knew that if I stayed a little longer I'll cry so I quietly disappeared in the crowd of people. I made my way to the nearest bathroom and let myself cry. I didn't hear when the door opened and someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Arizona. She was looking at me with a mix of concern and tenderness. She asked me if everything was ok. I told her that I just cried because the ceremony was so beautiful and it was happy tears. Arizona just looked at me with kind of strange look and next thing I remember was her kissing me! To say I was stunned…"

I heard a very unhappy child's scream from the upstairs. I guess this story will wait. I need to feed my precious daughter. Amy is 4 months old. She is my miracle.

I was making my way upstairs, when screaming stopped. I quietly crept in the nursery to see what's going on. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw this stunning picture. The room was basking in a soft moonlight. And my beautiful wife was softly humming an old lullaby to our daughter. I brushed away a lone tear that slid down my face. I'll never get tired of watching my two favorite people in the whole world.

-Calliope. Can you give me a blanket?

Arizona's soft voice pulled me out from my musings.

-Oh, sure… Just a moment.

I carefully laid a blanket over a tiny sleeping form. And felt that Ari wrapped her hands around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed at contentment.

-You know that I love you, Ari?

-Yeah, I know, but you just can keep telling me…

I felt her smiling.

-How are we got so lucky? I thought that first love don't have a happy ending.

Arizona hugged me more fiercely.

-From the moment I saw you, I knew that we will be an exception to every rule…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I'm back at my computer. Amy is sound asleep. And Arizona buried herself in some research. How she can be so full of energy all the time? Hell, with such hectic work and small child, who needs attention 24/7 I'm looking like a walking dead. While my wife is perky, cheerful and full of energy! Maybe it's doughnuts? She's addicted to them. I wonder if they have some 12 steps program?..

I distracted myself. Again. Back to the story… Hmm… first kiss…

"To say I was stunned… is to say nothing! I can't find proper words to describe it. It was… magic… yeah, magic… There wasn't any passion in it. Just tenderness, adoration and something more. Such simple act and so much meaning. With a simple kiss Arizona planted this warm and fuzzy ball of new feelings in my heart…

This day was the day of the beginning of US. As a couple. The day my deepest wish came true. I can't say that everything was simple and perfect from the start. She was going to another state and I had another 3 years to finish my education. So we had a long talk before her departure to the John Hopkins. We made a conscious decision to give this relationship a try. How could we not? Hell, I was already head over heels in love with her! I knew even back then that I'll do anything to be with her. And I had many chances to prove it…

3 years apart. 3 years of constant mailing, phone calls and visiting. 3 years of struggling.

Everything was fine at the beginning. Despite that all of this was exhausting and a little frustrating (you can imagine how it feels talking to you loved one and not be able to even hug her) we managed. Don't get me wrong, we had our share of arguments and fights. But everything came to a boiling point after the second year of her residency. I knew that Arizona always wanted to be Peds surgeon. It was her dream. And this is such a rewarding job! To see the joy in the eyes of parents after telling them that their child will be ok… Yeah… It's great feeling… But this job comes with a very high price… After two years Arizona started to have nightmares. About all the patients that she lost.

I noticed some changes in her. She was distracted, jerky. And sooo stubborn! Arizona started to shut me out. We started to argue more and more. Our phone calls became less and less frequent. That was when I got really scared! I'm ashamed to admit that at first I thought that she found someone else. So I was boiling in this uncertainty until I snapped. I accused her of shutting me out, of not trusting me. I guess I was screaming over the phone for whole 10 minutes non-stop. Stupid idea. Veeeryyy stupid… She broke down. And started rambling about "tiny humans", "coffins" and "nightmares". Then Arizona said that she was sorry about pouring out everything on me and line went dead… In total 'Torres' fashion my brain just shut out and I instantly panicked. And then I made maybe one of the wisest choices in my life. I hopped on the first plane and came to her. Never in my life will I forget Arizona's stunned gaze when she opened the door in the middle of the night. At first I thought she's going to kill me. So I quickly embraced Arizona to deprive her of this opportunity. Suddenly she clutched to me for dear life and started sobbing. It broke my heart to see my beautiful, confident girlfriend in such state… So I stayed with Arizona all night, comforting her and listening to somewhat incoherent description of her nightmares…

New day brought us to the next stage in our relationship. It's like we crushed some boundaries. Destroyed some inner walls around our hearts. Made each other stronger.

After everything calmed down we returned to our comfortable routine. Calls, mails, visits.

Until finally came the day I was waiting for 3 long years. My graduation. Oh, I was ecstatic! I knew that after that day I will be with my beautiful Peds surgeon! And she… She made an unbelievable sacrifice for me. After Arizona found out about my fanatic obsession with Seattle Grace Hospital (one of the best teaching hospitals in our country), she secretly made a transition to it. I was shocked! It was huge decision! HUGE! But Arizona made it for me. For us. And that meant everything…

So 3 years after OUR beginning I was again in the bathroom of the campus. Crying. Only it were happy tears. And again Arizona found me there… It's a little disturbing to think about dirty bathroom as OUR place… But… Anyway… She found me and said that she had another gift. And gave me a small box. I almost peed my pants after I thought that it was a ring (again my nature to jump to conclusions). But it was even better. It was a key. At first I was a little puzzled. But then I noticed small slip of paper in the box. Such simple words. But I will never forget them.

"Key to our home. Key to our future. Key to my heart."

I looked at Arizona with fresh tears in my eyes. And this gorgeous, stunning woman just smiled and said 3 words that made my world complete.

I love you…"

Eh, even now I can't hold back tears when I think about our first 'I love you'.

So, what to write next? Maybe about…

"Calliope. I'm done for today" Something in her intonation isn't quite right…

"Oh, ok, hon." But I'll think about it later…

"I'm gonna take a shower"

"Uh huh" Funny… she has this unique intonation only when she's extremely ho… Wait! What? She's in the shower, so why I'm here?

I think I'll finish it later… Much later…


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh… Quiet Saturday evening… Even downpour outside can't change my good mood. I guess I can sneak a couple of minutes to write some thoughts while Arizona rocking Amy to sleep. I can hear quiet singing from nursery. Quiet, but sooo off key. But for some strange reason it lulls our daughter to sleep perfectly! Not stories, not songs from CD's, not whispering, only Arizona's singing. Oh, well… whatever works… Amy just doesn't know what is like to hear drunken Arizona singing karaoke. I'm just sooo glad that my wife don't remember her "outstanding" performance! But I'm an evil woman 'cause I have a good blackmail pictures just in case…

Ok. I need to stop distracting myself.

"So the of my graduation became our anniversary. First kiss, first "I love you's". And in couple of years this day would hold another meaning.

After my graduation we packed our things and just moved to Seattle. When I saw our new apartment for the first time my jaw actually hit the floor. It was not far from hospital, 2 bedrooms, little office and big, big kitchen! I was already imagining all recipes I could try!

At first Arizona didn't want to tell me how she could buy flat. But after a little maneuvering from my part she surrender and told me that apart from Arizona's savings our parents helped to make our wish come true. Sneaky, sneaky people…

But finally we could start our life together. One of the greatest chapters of my life.

At the beginning it was hard. One of the best teaching hospitals and one of the most demanding. I was exhausted half of the time! Thank God for Arizona. She fed me, reminded me when to sleep, and was making our apartment actually a place we could call 'home'.

From the start I was leaning toward ortho. When I got my first solo surgery I was ecstatic! Some people thought I was high. But I didn't care. I walked in the OR and rocked this surgery! All the time during procedure I felt Arizona's eyes on me form the gallery. When I took scalpel in my hand before opening a patient I looked at her and saw nothing but strong confidence and warm smile. She was and is my rock, my good man in a storm. So after the surgery I found a note in my locker.

Tonight we're celebrating.

Waiting you at home.

Love u

Let's just say after my shift ended I rushed home like my heels were on fire! Arizona waited for me with a romantic dinner and a bottle of wine. It took us one hour to eat and almost all night to celebrate. It was heaven!

After first surgery was second, then third… We worked really hard to become the best in our fields. It was long road. And after five years Arizona became an Attending, and I became a chief resident. It was a really great achievement in rather short period of time. So when I was sure that we were stable financially, I decided to make a very big step. Even huge step! I decided to propose to Arizona.

It took me a couple of months of planning. Finally I found the perfect ring. Simple platinum ring with a little sapphire and ruby. Sapphire as symbol of loyalty (also it was the same color as Arizona's eyes) and rube as symbol of passionate and strong love (my favorite stone). Beautiful ornament which represented eternity entwined two stones. It was just the right ring.

So I wanted to do this perfectly. I chose a date. I thought that our anniversary would be ideal. I picked an outfit. I really wanted to propose to her in quiet and comfortable atmosphere. That day she was giving presentation at hospital, so I had a lot of time. I cooked the most romantic dinner, decorated living room with Arizona's favorite flowers, picked a CD with 'our' songs, lit the candles and waited for her.

And even if I knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, I was a nervous wreck! When I heard keys turning in the lock I almost passed out! So Arizona opened the door, not noticing anything around her because she was searching something in her purse. Finally she raises her head and froze…"

Suddenly our house was plunged in darkness.

"Crap! What the hell?" I looked out of the window and saw raging storm. Guess no more writing for today. And bless my geeky self for turning on an autosaving on computer.

Amy is sound asleep now. So it leaves me and my beautiful wife in dark house. I guess I have an idea how to pass away the time. Oh, hello naughty thoughts! Now I only need to find a certain blue-eyed blonde.

"Calliope, could you find a flashlight? I'm in the bedroom." Hm, perfect choice of location.

"On my way!" To hell with the flashlight! Bedroom is closer…

"Hey, where is flashlight?"

"We don't need it. I know a perfect way to pass our time…" Oh, she knows. Her eyes instantly darkened. She gonna kiss me… Why I'm so lightheaded? And why is she smirking?

"Oh, let me guess… We're gonna knit?"


	4. Chapter 4

It's a middle of the night. And I can't sleep. Well it's not that I actually can't, it's just that I better won't. Arizona is pulling 36 hours shift and last time my wife called she was really pissed off and tired. Some of our new interns messed with the lab results and it almost developed into fatal situation. It's rarely that I hear an f-word four times in one sentence from Arizona, but today she is in foul mood. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but even I a little scared. Her shift ended a couple of hours ago, but she was pulled into an emergency surgery, so I'm patiently waiting for her. Being a good wife I prepared a breakfast (if you can call it breakfast at 3 a.m.) and after she'll arrive I'll make for her wonderful and relaxing bath. And I'll be very silent… 'Cause last time Arizona was in such mood I made some stupid joke about her disheveled appearance. So whole next week I was the one who changed Amy's diapers. I learned my lesson…

So I guess I have another hour to sit and write our story before 'Arizona The Hurricane' will arrive…

"So Arizona opened the door, not noticing anything around her because she was searching for something in her purse. Finally she raised her head and froze… She looked around the room, noticed flowers, candles. When she looked at me she held such love and adoration in her gaze that I almost melted on the spot. But I had a plan and I needed to stick to it.

So I took her coat, led her to the table and poured her some wine. While we ate our dinner, we joked, talked about our most embarrassing moments and about milestones that we covered… It was perfect evening for proposing. Arizona didn't suspect anything. Well, almost. After a couple of years she told me that something wasn't quite right – my nervous rambling and stupid giggling almost blown my cover. Anyway…

After our dinner I went to CD player and hit 'play'. First song was Gomez – Little Pieces. It was our first official song as couple. So I asked Arizona to dance with me. We stated goofing around like the first time we danced to this song. But at the end… I took her in my arms and we gently swayed to the melody. After the last chords faded I asked Arizona to close her eyes. She looked at me strangely but complied. I retrieved a small box with a ring and got down on one knee. I asked her to open her eyes. She froze for the second time during this evening. So I started speaking…

_ "My dear, beautiful Arizona. You know that I love you more than I can say. You're my life, my soul, my good man in a storm. During all this years you were many things to me. At first my friend, then my lover, my teacher, my guiding light. But when our eyes connected for the first time you became the centre of my universe. And I believe that we were meant for each other. I didn't think that soulmates exists but you proved me wrong. And I'm eternally grateful for that. And now… now I want forever with you. In this life and in the next. __  
__ So Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"_

I looked at her and saw that she was crying and a t the same time she was smiling this full-dimpled smile. Her eyes were shining with happiness. Arizona tried to say something but words stuck in her throat. She laughed, got down on her knees as well and whispered the most beautiful word in English language.

_Yes._

So I put a ring on her finger and almost crushed me in her embrace. And then she kissed me with such love and passion that I almost passed out. At this moment I felt complete.

The rest of the night we celebrated our engagement. It felt like we reached a new level of intimacy and connection. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Next day we told this fabulous new to our parents. They were beyond thrilled! But after we told our moms that we want to keep it simple with only our closest friends and family, all hell broke loose! I think we listened to their 'it's only once in a lifetime', 'you need something to remember it' monologue for 30 minutes straight. We finally admitted our defeat and gave them full control. It spared us a lot of trouble…

It took then almost 3 month and ridiculous amount of money. But it was perfect ceremony. We went Miami to perform it. Everything took place at the private beach during the sunset. It may sound like a cliché, but that day I was feeling like the luckiest girl on the God's green earth. The memory of Arizona in beautiful dress of the color of her eyes, of her golden hair that was illuminated with sun rays, will be forever etched in my heart…"

A heard a car parked in our driveway. God, how I missed my wife. I went to greet her. She met with angry yet very quiet ranting.

"You won't believe those idiots! To mess with such a simple labs! Urgh! I was ready to hurt someone! I hate interns…" Uhh, she's so cute when she's angry… "I want new rules at the hospital. Which would include some medieval torture for messing with simple tasks!"

I tried to restrain myself. Really tried. But she's so beautiful. And I couldn't help myself, I grabbed the lapels of her coat and kissed her. I tried to pour all my love and passion for her in one kiss.

"I missed you" I kissed her again.

"I love you." Another kiss. Then breathing became an issue. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Arizona looked a little dazed.

"Wow, can you greet me like that every time?" I smirked. I guess I still got it. But then she smiled. Predatory smile. I felt week in my knees. She grabbed me by the neck and slammed against the wall. I guess the breakfast is out of order. And when she kissed me I forgot how to think...


	5. Chapter 5

At last. Silence… Arizona took her parents to the airport. My own parents left yesterday. They decided to make a joint visit-surprise. Imagine our shock, when early in the morning, when me and my super hot wife having some sexy time, my phone starts ringing and my mom, in the sweetest manner is telling me that both they are at our doorsteps! Surprise, my ass… No, don't get me wrong, I love our parents! I really do. But sometimes they are too much. For example, when we took them to dinner two days ago, Arizona's mother not so subtly asked when we planning to give them a second grandchild. Um, let's just say that I choked on my wine and Arizona lost her jaw somewhere under the table… If I only had a camera with me… So, all this talking about children is bringing me back to my story…

"After our magnificent wedding we escaped to a very secure beach at the one of the finest Spain's resorts. It was heaven. I'll never forget when Arizona took me on a date one night. It was unexpected, but very pleasant surprise. When I came back to our hotel room after a little work out at the gym, I found a note on our bed. It said to meet her on the roof in 40 minutes. Next to the note was a garment bag. When I opened it I saw a dress. It was the same one that I was wearing the night I proposed to her. I think I took the fastest shower in my life. After a very thoughtful preparation I went to meet my date. When I opened the door to the roof my mind froze with the image of the most beautiful creature on this earth. Arizona was looking at the sea below and I could admire her unnoticed. Sunset rays painted her hair in golden colors and gave additional sparks to her eyes. She was wearing a stunning white dress. Wind was playing with her golden locks and in her hands she held one single red rose. Arizona smiled gently and turned to me. At this moment I wanted to fall on my knees and worship her. She was like a goddess. Magnificent, breathtaking, graceful. But most of all I remember her gaze. Pure love and adoration that flowed freely to me. I basked in rays of our love. We didn't need words. Our hearts were talking… We spent this night talking, gazing at the stars and dancing to the sound of wind…

Our honeymoon was magical. And I was a little afraid to head back home. I didn't want to go back to work, stress and other pleasantries of an adult life. But right before our flight back to Seattle Arizona told me one thing, that no matter what life holds will throw our way, until we have each other, we could face anything. And she was right. As always.

So we fell in a comfortable routine. Married life is a really good thing. After a couple of years we finally decided on a perfect house in a very good neighborhood not so far from the hospital. It was meant to be a family home. So these thoughts lead us to talking about children.

We decided that I'll be carrying our child, found a very good doctor, I endured all medical tests. Our doctor told us that it was very rare to become pregnant after the first try. But, I guess we are blessed in more ways than one. Because a month after the first try a started to feel some changes in me. I can't describe it with words. But I felt something. I was working my shift at that day and decided to take a test right away. When I saw that it was positive I almost fainted. To make sure I made a couple more. Like ten or so… And when all of them were positive I sprinted from the bathroom in search of a certain peds surgeon. I failed to find her so I paged her to an on-call room. 5 minutes later she walked in and I handed her the test without a word. I really shouldn't do this in a hospital, because I think her shrilling "I'm gonna be a mom!" heard half of the staff. Next couple of months Arizona was simply flying down the halls, showing our friends the latest ultrasound pictures and being overly perky. Things changed when I was 5 months pregnant. My wife decided that I need full time attention and was driving me mad with questions like "Did you sleep well?", "Are you cold (hot)?", blah, blah, blah… At first I liked such attention, but soon I simply just started hiding from her. Final straw was when my wife announced that because it's 8 month and there won't be any sexy time in near future. I'm ashamed to admit it but I played very dirty to get my wife in bed. She was holding for whole two weeks.

And finally the moment of miracle came. Aside from the fact that Arizona intimidated all the staff in a delivery room, I gave birth to our daughter without any problems. I remember the look of pure awe on Arizona's face when she was holding Amy for the first time. Her hands, her steady surgical hands were shaking and her eyes were glistering with happy tears. And when my wife took this small bundle of joy in her hands I felt complete. My family. This is what I'm living for."

Just as I finished writing I heard that the main door opened. I guess my love is home. She strolled past the open door to our office and straight to our bedroom. I went after her. When I walked in the room I found her lying on the bed fully clothed and face down. I smiled, she's really exhausted.

"Hey, hon, wanna anything?" I lay down with her.

"Sleep…" yeah, she's whipped. I started to undress her, while she was mumbling something about 'parents', 'annoying' and 'desert island'. She's so cute. When covered her with a blanket she was already fast asleep. Ah, what the hell, I could use a nap too.

Yes, life is perfectly perfect right now.

**Epilogue**

When I opened my eyes I found our bed without one important blonde. So I went in search of Arizona. I found her in a living room, in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine, reading something. When I came closer I saw that she was crying. Don't panic, don't panic.

"Arizona, love, what's the matter?" She looked a little startled but then smiled and beckoned me to seat with her.

"Everything is fine. I just found this at our computer and decided to print it." Uh… busted. I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing… "Hey, look at me" I raised my head and was met with the most loving gaze I ever saw. "It's beautiful. It's our life. It's, God, I'm so madly in love with you."

She almost crushed me in her embrace. The sheer force of our love simply overwhelmed me and I clutched to Arizona, desperate to feel her closer to me.

I guess we were sitting like that for an hour when Arizona shifted and looked at me. She looked hesitant.

"I was wondering… You know, our parents… and, I…"

"Honey, just tell me. Hmm?" She bit her lip.

"I… I want another child." She saw the expression on my face and hurriedly started explaining. "No. Not right now. I mean in a year or a year and a half… of if you want two, or…" I didn't let her finish and crashed our lips together.

"Yes, Arizona, yes. Whenever you want." I thought her smile would split her face in two.

"Really?"

"Really."

She pinned me to the floor.

"Well, Calliope, I think we could start trying now." I smiled in amusement.

"Um, not to burst your bubble, honey, I'm good, but not that good." Now my grin was smug. Until she started tracing my ear with her tongue. Oh, I'm in heaven. What are we talking about?

"But a little practice never hurt anyone." Now she was smirking. Oh, practice…

Yeah, we're sickingly in love. Awfully happy. And with a great future ahead.

**The End**


End file.
